


You and I and Love and Stars

by ohmywanderingsoul



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Maggie Sawyer, Bellatrix (not lestrange) makes an appearance, Date Night, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, You're a nugget!, alex danvers - Freeform, canonverse, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywanderingsoul/pseuds/ohmywanderingsoul
Summary: It's Friday date night, and Alex has a surprise for Maggie. They both share an interest in science and outer space, so what's a better way to spend the evening than some stargazing? Fluff, good fluff.Also, apparently Maggie's a nugget.





	You and I and Love and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollywritessometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywritessometimes/gifts).



> Prompt: Sanvers + Stargazing
> 
> Thank you dear anon for this prompt! I got HCs up the wazoo but I couldn't include them here or else it would've been too long haha. Hope you enjoy!

Maggie reached forward and turned the stereo down.

“We’ve been driving for over half an hour already. Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?”

Smirking, Alex glanced at the woman riding shotgun and took a hand off the steering wheel to wrap it around her girlfriend’s.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, babe.” She gave Maggie’s hand a squeeze. “But I swear you’ll love it.”

Maggie tried to pin Alex with a glare, but her smile betrayed her. When the woman neither budged nor took a second glance at her, the detective let out a sigh.

“You’re just lucky I love you.”

Alex huffed a laugh.

“What?”

“Nothin,” she shrugged, rubbing her thumb over the back of Maggie’s palm. “I just... I like hearing you say that.”

It’s been two months since they exchanged those initial _I love you_ ’s, but the warmth of hearing and saying it has yet to fade for either of them. A wide smile slowly opened upon Maggie’s face, her dimples peeking out in likeness to the crescent moon floating high above them in the night sky.

“Well it’s true. I do.”

Alex grinned and glanced at her girlfriend.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, Alex Danvers,” Maggie punctuated it with a peck on the cheek.

“Mm, I love you too,” she murmured. “But I’m still not telling you where we’re going.”

“Well it was worth a shot.”

As Alex’s laugh reverberated around her, she looked out over the dashboard at the quickly dimming road ahead. It was a surprisingly clear drive for 8 pm on a Friday night, but she supposed it was because they were going away from the city and nightlife. Outside her window, she noted the tall trees and the intermittent wooden fencing that lined the dirt walking trails. The homes were getting a little farther and few between in this area. She had never really gone through this suburb before, but she knew that it was only about another 20 minutes before they were completely out of National City.

“Somehow, this feels like the part where you take me to some shack in the middle of nowhere to kill me and bury my body.” Maggie turned towards Alex with a laugh and some amount of concern on her face. She just wasn’t a huge fan of surprises, was all.

She held up her phone, a twinkle in her eye. “But you should know that I have a Kara Panic Button on my phone.”

“Maggie, I’m not going to kill you,” Alex chuckled. “Besides, we’re here.”

She took a sharp left and drove the car a little ways down the non-road she turned onto before parking in front of an old, run-down garage. The huge sliding door was half open, but it seemed to be coming off its hinges, and the surrounding area they parked on was barely even a driveway. It was mostly dirt with weeds and patches of tall grass popping up all over.

Without pause, Alex killed the engine and hopped out of the car. Maggie followed suit, grabbing her jacket from the backseat and the flashlight that Alex had asked her to bring.

“So, what part of this isn’t the shack where you kill me?” Maggie asked half-jokingly.

Alex came around the front of the car and closed her door for her. Taking her hand, she caught her gaze.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“With my life.”

Alex smiled and led the way, carrying a basket in her free hand. The detective lit the path.

As they approached, Maggie noticed that the sort of A-shaped gable roof--however much of it she could see, anyway--was almost completely gone. Some of the red paint over the building’s entrance had begun to come off along with whole chunks of the splintered wooden door. From above the garage opening, there were metal fixtures that stuck out and paint discoloration around it which gave the impression that a sign once hung there.

From the outside it looked like a giant shed with an adjacent two-car garage, but stepping inside proved that first impressions weren’t always telling.

“Wow,” Maggie whispered, releasing Alex’s hand and taking a look around. “It’s… cleaner than I expected.”

Alex had hung back by the entrance, content to watch Maggie’s reaction. Her eyes followed the woman across a clear, but dusty floor. There was old mechanic equipment littering the area, but whatever was mobile Alex had moved to the side. She did her best to make it look organized, but this wasn’t even the part she cared about.

Maggie wandered into an empty square of space at the far end of the garage right by a metal staircase.

To the naked eye, it just looked like an old parking garage-turned-mechanic’s garage. But ever since Alex and Kara found this place a few years ago, they appropriated the second floor open space for their own get-away nights, not unlike tonight. The view from up there reminded Alex of home.

Maggie paused at the foot of the stairs, the only space that wasn’t accumulating dust, and turned around. “Are you expecting me to go up there alone?”

Chuckling, Alex kicked off the wall she’d been leaning against. “Let’s go. You haven’t even seen the best part yet.”

When they reached the top of the stairs, she smiled at the faint gasp she heard from the woman beside her. She grabbed the flashlight from out of Maggie’s hand and went to plug in the Christmas lights that were strewn around the small space.

“I think it used to be an office,” she said, indicating the desk pushed into the back right corner. A brown loveseat now has its place in the far center of the room. It felt homey.

Tugging Maggie further inside, she supplied, “Kara did a lot of the decorating. She hung the lights and fixed up that couch. It was already here. She fortified the roof. Well, besides that gaping hole in it,” she chuckled, then nodded to the floor by the sofa. “I just offered that old throw rug there.”

“Hole” was an understatement. It took up almost one entire side of the gable roof, but it made for a beautiful view. Maggie stepped into the flood of moonlight that came from the opening and looked up into the sky.

“You can’t see as many stars here as back home, but... still,” she said, her voice sounding soft and somewhere between awe-filled and nostalgic.

Alex came up beside her and grabbed her hand.

“Come on, there’s more.” With a goofy look in her eye, she waved the basket in front of her girlfriend, making her laugh.

“Okay, well… since you can’t cook to save your life, please tell me there’s pizza in there?”

The agent rolled her eyes as she tugged the woman towards the couch. “ _No_ , it’s not pizza. I did actually manage to make something.”

“Okay, so should I press my panic button now, or after I’ve taken the first bite? Supergirl can get here before I can die of food poisoning right?”

Alex picked up a pillow as she passed by the couch and threw it in Maggie’s face.

“I’m kidding!”

“Sure you are.” She rolled her eyes. “Go ahead and open up the basket. I just have to set something up really quick.”

As Maggie did so, she watched Alex go over to the desk and pull out a large black case from underneath. It piqued her curiosity, but she busied herself with pulling out glass containers from the basket and a six pack of their favorite beer.

“You got the good stuff, babe,” she said, arching an impressed eyebrow at the label. She received a grin in response.

Although Alex used her body to block the detective’s view of whatever was in the box, she had an idea. What else would they be doing in this dilapidated old building under the stars? It was only another few minutes before Alex finished setting up the telescope then making her way over to the sofa. Picking up the beer her girlfriend cracked open for her, they each took a swig.

“You didn’t open the tupperware?”

“I wanted to wait for you, but...” A big laugh spilled out of Maggie as she looked at the contents. “Is this the box stuff?”

Alex grinned sheepishly, relaxing back into the couch. “I know you like mac and cheese, and well... this was the best I could do.”

“It’s great. Thank you.” She leaned forward, a smile plastered to her lips, and kissed her soundly. “Now let’s hope I don’t get sick from this.”

“Hey, if you don’t want it--”

“I never said that!”

She backed away from Alex’s threatening reach and towards the telescope, spearing some of the mac and cheese with her fork.

“So how about this telescope, Danvers?” she added around a mouthful.

“It was my dad’s. Here,” Alex traded Maggie’s beer for a bite of the mac and cheese. “I brought it with me when I first moved out here. And when Kara found this place, we spent almost every weekend here with our eyes to the sky.”

Fondly, the detective watched her girlfriend fiddle with the telescope. She was looking back and forth between the eyepiece and the stars.

“Here, let me hold that. I have it on Bellatrix.”

“Lestrange?” She giggled when that elicited an eye roll from her favorite agent. “Okay, okay. But, remind me again what constellation that’s from.”

“Orion.”

They spent the next half hour looking for different planets and stars, swapping containers of mac and cheese, broccoli, and chips, and alternating between swigs of beer and stolen kisses. Alex had pushed the sofa closer to the telescope and rearranged things so that they could sit with the all the food laid out easily between them. Before long, they had finished everything including the beer. The night started to wind down as they grew tired of the telescope and opted instead just to lie down side by side on the loveseat. Only half their bodies fit, so their legs dangled off the armrests.

“You enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah, this was… I haven’t done anything like this in a long time. It’s wonderful, Alex.”

She turned her head and placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Good,” replied Alex.

“Good?”

“Yeah, _good_. Why?”

“Nothing. Just glad you’re good.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alex chuckled.

The sound of it made warmth pool inside her. She let it sit there for a moment before, “Hey Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Say it.”

“Say...”

“Yeah, say it.”

A pause.

“You’re a nugget.”

Maggie groaned at the sound of Alex’s laughter. That went back to a story about her college days, something involving alcohol and McDonald’s. “Never mind. I am never telling you anything ever again.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Mags, I love you. Kay? I love you.”

“Pfft, you better,” Maggie muttered, feigning annoyance. She turned over to look for any left over chips in the basket, but to no avail.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, Maggie Sawyer,” came a heartfelt whisper from behind her. Despite herself, she smiled widely.

“I love you, too.”

She turned around completely and looked Alex in the eye. The dingy room lit softly by Christmas lights and moon light, the cold night air, the softness and playfulness of her partner in life and love beside her... This was a night she would cherish for a lifetime.

“Well I’m glad a nugget like you is capable of love.”

Aaaand the moment was gone. Maggie huffed.

“Ow! Jeez. Maggie, don’t make me take that pillow away!”

“Oh, you can try!”

The detective hopped off the sofa with two pillows in hand, slapping Alex with both of them before ducking for the stairs.

It was still a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr--ohmywanderingsoul. I'm always down to yell about Sanvers.
> 
> Any and all comments/constructive criticisms/ravings/screamings are always welcome!


End file.
